


Is Matthew Your Lock Screen?

by AnotherCloudyDay



Series: Seduce Me Drabbles [1]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, supposed to be doing schoolwork, yet again I can't focus on one thing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Matthew Anderson | Zecaeru/Reader
Series: Seduce Me Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691827
Kudos: 17





	Is Matthew Your Lock Screen?

You and Matthew were like two peas in a pod. You both were inseparable. What Matthew didn't know was that you had set a picture of him as your lock screen. The reason why you set it was that you thought you thought he was absolutely adorable.

You and Matthew were sitting at the dining room table drawing when you got a text from Suzu, who was asking you if you wanted to meet up at the arcade to play a few games. Picking up your phone, you went to unlock it but Matthew spoke up in curiosity.

"Am I your lock screen?" He asked, peeking over your shoulder and resting his chin on it which caused you to blush.

"Y-You weren't supposed to see that," you responded as you quickly unlocked your phone to respond to Suzu.

'Sorry, Suzu. I'm hanging with Matt today.' You texted her back, which caused a quick response.

'No worries, man. We can hang out another time! No biggie!' She responded.

Smiling to yourself, you put your phone down and let the incubus lean against you with a hum.


End file.
